


Visitations

by Windymon



Series: The Beauty of Eversong Endures [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Awkward Romance, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rommath is a cat person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windymon/pseuds/Windymon
Summary: Lor'themar brings a gift on a visit to a recovering Rommath.





	Visitations

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically an excuse to write some Rommath/Lor'themar fluff. :P

 

Rommath must have had some of his own robes fetched for him, for when Lor’themar entered the room he was clad in a soft red night robe with gold trim. Nothing as formal as what he would usually wear, but it was still a comforting sight, a sign that he was recovering. There was also a pile of paperwork in his lap, something that was far less surprising still.

“I was wondering when you would show up,” he said as Lor’themar closed the door behind him. His words might have sounded harsh, but his eyes were soft.

“I have spent the morning attending to your temporary replacement,” Lor’themar said. “In many ways, Arcanist Valtrois is as intimidating as you are.”

“Good,” Rommath said, a smile playing at the corner of his eyes. “Then I can relax slightly.”

“And perhaps leave that to her,” Lor’themar said, gesturing for the pile of documents with his free hand.

It was only then that Rommath seemed to pick up on the bundle Lor’themar had stashed awkwardly inside his cloak. That and the fact that is was moving.

“What is that?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

The object in question chose that moment to make its extreme displeasure known and Lor’themar came to regret his choice to forego his usual mail today, as sharp claws sunk through his shirt deep into his side. Letting go of it with a yelp, the furious cat still managed to make a very graceful leap onto Rommath’s bed.

“Kim’alah!” Rommath said as the black cat let out an indignant hiss at Lor’themar, before she changed tack completely and approached Rommath with an excited purr.

“She hasn’t been eating,” Lor’themar said by way of an explanation, while he rubbed his sore side. “I thought she would be happy to see that you hadn’t abandoned her.”

The mage ran his hands over the cat’s sleek black fur, the papers all but forgotten, while the cat butted her head at him, purring loudly.

“Are you quite sure the priests approved of this?” Rommath said, throwing him a look.

“Why did you think I hid her in my cloak?” Lor’themar said giving him a sheepish smile.

Rommath rolled his eyes at him, but Lor’themar could tell he was still pleased at the turn of events.

“Don’t stuff her back inside your cloak when you take her back,” he simply said. “She’s not some bundle of cloth to be manhandled like so.”

“I noticed,” Lor’themar said with a wince as he sat down on the chair next to the bed.

“It’s set to Dalaran,” Rommath said, his hands still occupied with the cat, which was nearly falling over in its excitement.

“What?” Lor’themar asked, distracted by the sight in front of him.

“The Hearthstone,” Rommath responded, with a hint of annoyance. “You did give it to me for a reason.”

“Ah. Well, I suppose that could be seen as a neutral position,” Lor’themar mused out loud, picking up the Hearthstone where it lay on the bedside table.

“The curious part is that I can’t quite tell where in Dalaran it would take you,” Rommath said, quirking an eyebrow at him. “That alone tells me you should take caution about using it.”

“This was meant to be a secret between him and I,” Lor’themar mused as he fiddled with the stone. “The Alliance boy-king might be many things, but now I am sure there is not a deceitful bone in his body.”

“He is his father’s son perhaps, but he is not the only leader of the Alliance, no matter his title,” Rommath said, idly scratching Kim’alah where she had plopped down in an untidy pile against his chest, her stretched out legs making a mess of the documents.

“There might never be a need to use it,” Lor’themar said and put the stone back where it had been. “There was another letter from Sylvanas, slightly politer this time.”

“You should have told me this first,” Rommath said, annoyed, almost unsettling the cat from where she lay.

“And you should be resting,” Lor’themar said. “This is not for you to worry about right now. Leave this and any other matter to Valtrois for now.”

He let out a sigh at Rommath’s upset look, while the cat made a go at climbing up on Rommath’s shoulder, still purring happily.

“This was about an expedition to Zandalar Isle,” Lor’themar finally said. “I only had to mention it for Tae’thelan to jump at it. Came to me in person and said his daughter had been nagging at him to lead her own expedition, so I approved his request there and then.”

“A scientific expedition first and foremost then,” Rommath said, gently pulling the cat down from her precarious position, thwarting her attempts to nuzzle his ear. “I suppose Sylvanas might ask for more, as soon as there are boots on the ground over there.”

“I will cross that bridge when I get to it,” Lor’themar said, leaning back in the chair.  

He let his gaze rest on Rommath, with the cat finally settled in his lap, then beyond at the sun coming in through the curtained window.

“It’s a fine day outside,” Lor’themar said, feeling a surge of inspiration. “The priest I saw on my way in agreed as much and said some fresh air might hasten your recovery.”

“Yes, I recall hearing something like that,” Rommath said distractedly, his gaze focused on the content bundle of fur next to him. "There is an alcove balcony for patients down the hall."

"Then we should go there,” Lor'themar said and before Rommath could open his mouth to object he had scooped him up in his arms, blanket, cat and all, the scattered papers falling like autumn leaves. "Stop it, you oaf!" Rommath said irritably, that cat quickly leaping for safety and giving Lor'themar an affronted look. "I can walk myself, put me down!"

Reluctantly Lor'themar did as told and watched as Rommath painstakingly slid his feet into a pair of slippers and clinging to Lor'themar's offered arm, the mage made a slow shuffling progress first out the door, then down the hallway outside.

By the time they had made it to where the hallway indeed gave way to a comfortably furnished balcony alcove, Rommath was breathing heavily and clinging to Lor'themar as if he was the only thing keeping him upright. He fell into one of the stuffed chairs and let out a breath between clenched teeth.

"What a terrible idea,” he grated out, leaning back as he caught his breath.

Lor'themar was feeling rather guilty as he sat down in the chair next to him, folding and unfolding his hands in his lap. But the sun was shining down at them through the branches of a verdant garden, while a soft breeze ensured that any visitor would neither be too warm, nor too cold. Somewhere water babbled pleasantly and a bird trilled in one of the trees. How long had it been since Lor'themar had had the time to simply exist in such a place of peace and tranquility? He let out a sigh in response.

It pleased him to see something similar to what he was feeling echoed on Rommath's face, his normally harsh features smoothed out as he gazed out into the garden. When Lor'themar reached out a cautious hand, Rommath grasped it firmly in his own.

They sat in silence for a while, simply taking in the ambiance of the place, Lor'themar pushing away all his concerns that came with the position he held.

"Perhaps I misspoke,” Rommath finally said, peering over at him, his eyes soft and thoughtful. "I think I might have an inkling of why you treasure the forest as much as you do."

Lor'themar found himself smiling and another surge of inspiration forced the words from his lips.

"I love you,” he said, squeezing Rommath's hand.

The mage quickly turned around to face him fully, his eyes wide in his pale face, a number of emotions passing over his face in quick succession. Surprise, shock and fear.

Rommath then let his gaze fall to his lap as he sucked in a breath through his lips.

Full of concern Lor'themar leaned in closer, his free hand gently cradling Rommath's troubled face.

"Perhaps I said too much,” he said, voice barely more than a whisper.

"You always do,” Rommath said, his breath hitching in his chest.

"Forget I said it, then,” Lor'themar said, pulling away, trying to push away the sense of disappointment he now felt.

However, Rommath would not let him go, but held him back by digging his hands into his shirt and then pressed his lips against his in a kiss that was all desperation and apology rolled into one. It was an unspoken admission of feelings left unsaid and it left Lor'themar light-headed when they finally broke apart.

Rommath leaned against him over the gap between the chairs and Lor'themar had to move them closer so he could put his arms around the mage properly.

"You will have to carry me back,” Rommath finally said, when they were both back to gazing off into the greenery beyond the balcony.

"Are you sure?" Lor'themar said.

"Quite,” Rommath said, leaning his head against his shoulder.

The walk back was much quicker this way, with Rommath's arms around his neck, his neck still resting against his shoulder.

"You insufferable man,” Rommath said softly when they were back in his room and Kim'alah reluctantly made room for her elf companion.

The mage scratched the cat under the chin as its paws kneaded into the blankets.

"Thank you,” he said, glancing over at Lor'themar. "I truly am glad you came."

Lor'themar found his smile back on his face and with a surge of courage he reached out to pet the cat.

Kim'alah nuzzled his hand, then reared up to butt her head against his face.

"I think she has forgiven you for treating her so poorly earlier,” Rommath mused, the ghost of a smile playing on his face as well.

"I will treat her with the same care and respect I have for her owner from now on,” Lor'themar said, the smile now a full on grin as he accepted the cat from Rommath's arms.

"I will visit again whenever I am able,” he added, the cat surprisingly placid against his chest. "Oculeth might stop by too, he's been asking about you."

"That's kind of him,” Rommath said, as he made a feeble attempt at ordering the paperwork that had been strewn about the bed.

"I think he truly wants to discuss some work with you, so I should have discouraged him..." Lor'themar said.

"You'll do no such thing,” Rommath said. "The priests would have me stare at the wall like a dimwit all day."

"I would have you rested and well as soon as possible,” Lor'themar said softly.

"You might regret that",” Rommath said, giving him a pointed look. "There will be no rest for either of us then."

"No, I suppose not,” Lor'themar said. "Especially as Valtrois insists she must rearrange your office to her liking."

"What?" Rommath blurted out. "She will do no such thing!"

"Then you had better let the priests do their work,” Lor'themar grinned and leaned in for one last kiss before he left, Kim'alah a purring bundle in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Kim'alah means "Little light" in Thalassian. (I guess partially inspired by the name given to Rommath's cat in Shinyforce's "Impossible".)
> 
> All the thanks to the Disaster Elves people for being awesome supportive people, and to Flyingllamas for edits to my spastic writing.


End file.
